We might be dead by tomorrow
by Yukari Mizushima
Summary: La bataille finale de Poudlard est sur le point de commencer. Seamus sait qu'il y risque sa vie et veut mourir sans regrets. C'est pourquoi il doit trouver Dean pour lui avouer ce qu'il ressent pour lui. Drabble SeamusxDean tout fluffy


We might be dead by tomorrow

Crédit: L'univers de Harry Potter n'est malheureusement pas à moi :'( (si seulement !)

Un petit drabble très fluffy sur le pairing Dean x Thomas !

Bonne lecture !

L'effervescence gagnait le château, les Mangemorts seraient bientôt là. Les élèves et les professeurs se bousculaient dans les couloirs, certains partaient se préparer à la bataille, d'autres aller se cacher. Seamus Finnigan se tenait là assis sur le sol contre un mur. Son visage était marqué des contusions qu'il avait reçues des tyrans qui tenaient auparavant le château. Son estomac était serré par la peur. La bataille finale allait commencer: y survivrai-il ? Il laissa ses yeux vagabonder sur ses camarades, tous aussi apeurés que lui. Il aperçut au loin Harry échanger un dernier baiser passionné avec Ginny. Il regarda les visages de tous ses amis et comprit qu'il serait prêt à mourir pour eux. Il passa sa main sur son visage et se leva soudain animé d'une bouffée de courage. Il combattrait. Oui, il se battrait pour défendre ses amis et son école. Peut-être qu'il mourrait, mais il lutterait jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Mais avant cela, il devait le trouver. Il savait qu'il était de retour. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis presque un an. Il devait le voir et lui dire. Il se dirigea avec détermination vers Harry qui venait de lâcher la main de Ginny.

_ Harry ! L'appela-il.

_ Seamus ? S'étonna Harry.

_ Où est Dean ? Demanda aussitôt l'irlandais. Je dois le voir.

_ Euh... Réfléchit Harry. Je ne sais pas... Sûrement à la Tour d'Astronomie avec Kingsley...

A peine eut-il enregistré l'information que déjà il courrait à la tour. Il se fichait de bousculer tout le monde, se fichait de faire quelque chose de stupide. Il devait le faire. Il arriva en haut des marches complètement essoufflé.

_ Dean ! Cria-il. Dean !

Son coeur battait à la chamade dans sa poitrine. Quatre ans que ses mots résonnaient en lui et maintenant il devait les dire à Dean avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il regarda autour de lui et tomba sur Remus Lupin.

_ Professeur Lupin ! L'appela-il le souffle court. Où est Dean ?!

Le loup-garou le regarda curieusement et indiqua l'étage au-dessus. Seamus bondit dans les escaliers comme un félin, se fichant d'écorcher ses mains contre la rampe. Il arriva en haut et vit Dean penché sur le rebord, regardant le vide. Seamus sentit son coeur bondir de joie. Complètement étouffé par sa course, il s'adossa un moment au mur le plus proche, ses yeux ne quittant pas le dos de Dean. Entendant la respiration effrénée de son ami, Dean se retourna et écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant l'irlandais.

_ Seam' ? S'écria le noir, surpris. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Seamus avait franchi la distance les séparant et s'était jeté fougueusement sur ses lèvres. Le baiser était doux et chaud, teinté de désespoir. Les doigts de Seamus s'accrochèrent fermement à la nuque de son meilleur et sa langue vint à la rencontre de sa jumelle. Dean le laissa faire sans vraiment réagir. Seamus joua encore quelques secondes avec les lèvres de celui qu'il aimait avant de rompre le baiser. Il n'ouvrit pas immédiatement les yeux, savourant leur premier et probablement dernier baiser. Il ouvrit finalement les paupières et rencontra le visage perplexe de Dean.

_ Pourquoi ? Souffla ce dernier.

_ Pourquoi ? Répéta Seamus avec un sourire. Parce que je t'aime, Dean Thomas, depuis quatre putains d'année. Parce qu'on seras peut-être morts demain et que je refuse de mourir sans te l'avoir dit.

Dean resta muet de stupeur face à cette déclaration. Seamus lui posa une main sur l'épaule et ajouta:

_ Je sais que tu ne ressens pas la même chose mais je voulais juste te le dire. Pour partir sans regrets. Allez, on m'attend en bas. Fais attention à toi. Je t'interdis de mourir.

Sur ses mots Seamus tourna les talons, laissant un Dean pantois. Le jeune homme s'anima soudain et se rua dans les escaliers pour rattraper Seamus. Il le saisit par le bras et vint à son tour poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Au comble du bonheur, Seamus répondit fiévreusement au baiser. Dean rompit le baiser à bout de souffle et glissa au rouquin:

_ Toi non plus, tu n'as pas intérêt à mourir !

Seamus lui fit un grand sourire.

_ Pas après ce que tu viens de me faire... Rit-il.

Après avoir déposer un dernier baiser au coin des lèvres de son désormais amant, Seamus disparut dans les escaliers, enfin prêt à affronter les Mangemorts. Parce qu'il était aimé de Dean. Et rien d'autre au monde ne comptait. Il allait se battre. Survivre. Et courir retrouver son Dean.

END

J'espère que ça vous a plus !

Laissez moi une petite review pour me donner votre avis ^^


End file.
